Fall to pieces
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Si fuera por mí, nunca te olvidaría.


**Fall to pieces**

* * *

**Summary:** Si fuera por mí, nunca te olvidaría.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia a continuación es de mi total autoría. No permito reproducción alguna de esta ni de mis otras historias. Si ven que está en otro sitio que no sea bajo mi nickname, reportar y denunciar.

* * *

**NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

Sasuke era un niño bastante berrinchudo desde que había desarrollado carácter a la tierna edad de un año. Si, en su primer año de vida ya se hacía entender y tenía por costumbre perder el genio cuando alguien, que no fueran sus padres o Itachi, lo cargara en brazos.

Era común que hiciera uno que otro berrido antes de dejar salir su potente y agraciada voz chillona como la de todo bebé. Calmarlo era muy fácil porque Itachi aparecía entre las sombras y se ocupaba de él ante la persona abochornada por tal escena.

Ahora que tenía siete años estaba un poco más controlado en cuanto a sus ataques histéricos, ya no lloraba cuando alguien extraño aparecía, pero sí que se encargaba de huir de ellos porque su madre le había enseñado que no debía hablar con desconocidos.

Mientras recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho sobre no hablar con desconocidos, apilaba un montoncito de arena frente a él y lo aplanaba para darle una forma más piramidal, aunque estaba un poco chato aún para su gusto.

Tomó su balde y su pala y comenzó a cargar más arena para ayudarse con ello, quizás si lo daba vuelta cuando estuviera completo podría quedar mejor. Caminó hacia la esquina del arenero ya que allí había una montaña de arena.

Cuando estaba por llegar, cayó sentado de sopetón, dejándolo adolorido. El golpe le había dolido de verdad por lo que tuvo que contenerse para no llorar. Intentó aliviar el dolor frotando la zona de su trasero, pero ni así se le alivió.

Todo su odio se acumuló en sus ojos y miró al culpable de su caída. Unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada con curiosidad y si bien tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente del cual había rastros de sangre, ella no pareció reparar en ello más que mantener los ojos en Sasuke todo el tiempo.

Sasuke la miró con confusión, si él tuviera ese golpe estaría llorando a los gritos y pataleos sin importarle su alrededor, aunque vale admitir que lo haría con mucha vergüenza, pero ignoraría las miradas.

La niña le señaló el balde que estaba junto a ella y se agachó a por él, luego tomó la pala que estaba a unos pasos frente a ella y lo metió dentro. Estiró hacia él las cosas y se acuclilló esperando algo que Sasuke no entendió mucho. Ella miraba la arena y el balde, intercalando uno y otro con insistencia.

_Es rara._

Decidiendo ignorarla, Sasuke se alejó un poco y comenzó a juntar arena hasta el tope del pequeño balde rojo. Se puso en pie y volvió a tropezar con la niña de antes que ahora lo miraba a los ojos. Él frunció el ceño para mostrarle su enojo tratando de asustarla, pero ella jamás reaccionó.

La rodeó para ir hacia su puesto donde estaba su pirámide. Colocó el recipiente boca abajo y poco a poco fue levantando el balde. Hizo un puchero cuando vio que no quedó perfecta como quería, más bien tenía una parte derrumbada. Tanteó con la mano en busca de la pala, pero no había nada. Miró hacia su izquierda y no vio nada, pero cuando volteó a la derecha vio a la niña acuclillada con la pala entre sus manos y lo miraba tan fijamente que le dio un poco de miedo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Sasuke se puso de pie, mirándola cautamente.

Ella solo se puso de pie y le sonrió de forma extraña; Sasuke dio un paso atrás, ella dio uno hacia adelante. El niño caminó hacia atrás sin apartarle la mirada a la niña que lo seguía aún con la pala en la mano.

El cuerpo del niño se debatía entre echarse a correr y ser valiente y enfrentarse a ella sin irse a las manos porque su madre le había enseñado que pegar no estaba bien por lo que no haría tal cosa.

—¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar. La chica sonrió mostrando los dientes y extendió la pala hacia él.

Sasuke estiró la mano y tomó la pala, rozando apenas sus dedos y sintiendo un choque eléctrico que lo alarmó. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el intento de torre, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y esperó allí. Sasuke volvió, dubitativo, y se dejó caer de rodillas, también. Intentó arreglar lo más que pudo su creación, pero la presión que ejercían los ojos de la niña sobre él hicieron que lo destruyera.

—Ya no quiero.

Sasuke se puso de pie con sus cosas en mano para irse en busca de su hermano, pero la niña hizo un ruido raro para llamar su atención. Miró la torre y lo destruido ahora estaba arreglado y muy prolijo.

La sonrisa de la pequeña de cabello rosa fue tan deslumbrante que le palpitó rudamente el corazón. Se tocó el pecho, normalmente se mantenía tranquilo y sus latidos iban acompasados. En ese momento se sentía agitado, pero no dolía como aquellas veces que lo dejaban sin aliento.

Asustado, corrió hacia donde estaba Itachi. Éste lo recibió con una sonrisa que se borró al ver la desesperación de su hermanito. Preocupado se acuclilló frente al niño que intentaba decirle algo que no entendía porque parecía alterado.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke… respira hondo y luego dime que ocurre.

—¡Mi corazón! Está golpeando…

Itachi se puso nervioso, estaba por tomarlo en brazos y correr hasta que Sasuke terminó diciendo lo siguiente:

—La niña sonrió y…

—Espera, espera… ¿la niña? ¿Qué niña?

—Sí, había una niña… estaba siguiéndome, es un poco rara y no me dejaba solo. Entonces sonrió y mi corazón… ¡me hizo daño al corazón!

Itachi se mordió los labios, intentando contener la risa para no ofender a su hermano que parecía escandalizado y ultrajado. Le acarició la cabeza, tratando de calmar la ansiedad del niño que calló ante el contacto.

—No te asustes, Sasuke. No te hará daño, eso que sientes es emoción. Tranquilo, es normal cuando una niña linda sonríe como el sol.

Las mejillas del niño se pusieron rojas al entender lo que su hermano le decía. Avergonzado, intentó huir, pero Itachi dio por terminado el recreo en el parque e indicó que debían volver a casa. Tomó la mano libre de su hermanito y comenzó a tirar en dirección a su casa.

Sasuke volteó a ver de reojo, quería saber si la niña estaba allí en donde había quedado, pero en su lugar no había nada. Miró en dirección a su torre y encima de ella, clavada, había una flor rosada con un largo tallo.

.

.

.

Los doce años no eran como Sasuke esperaba. No sentía gran cambio como Naruto decía que sentiría. Era otro año más de su miserable y patética vida. Desde que tenía uso de razón su vida se había convertido en una completa mierda, especialmente por el modo de vida que tenía que llevar. Los cuidados extremos y mantener el control siempre le perjudicaba en hacer cosas tan simples como jugar a la pelota o comer una hamburguesa de restaurantes de comida rápida, no porque le gustara sino porque eso haría de su corazón una bomba de tiempo.

Su madre era la persona más dulce del mundo y la más castrante cuando se trataba de su enfermedad, si bien sabía que era delicada ella hacía del problema aún mas grande de lo que ya era.

Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en su bolso, le gustaba estudiar en la biblioteca ya que era un lugar tranquilo, además de que en horarios de educación física mucho no podía hacer más que sentarse a ver al resto hacer ejercicio o practicar algún deporte.

Cargó su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y murmuró una maldición cuando su celular cayó de su mano, ese día le sudaba demasiado.

Se agachó a por él, pero otra mano se interpuso en el camino, tocándola al querer tomarlo. Levantó la mirada sorprendido ante el contacto familiar que le resultó aquello.

_Era ella._

Fue como si la mente se le expandiera para poder elegir entre los distintos baúles de cosas olvidadas y una mano se sumergiera en el cofre rosado que estaba bien escondido en el fondo. La mano sacó de allí la imagen de la sonrisa que era como el sol y el cabello que le recordaban a la flor nacional de Japón.

Ella lo miró a los ojos como aquella vez, como si estuviera indagando en su interior. Si antes le causó miedo, ahora le causaba una terrible sensación de pavor mezclado con nerviosismo y confusión ante el alocado palpitar de su corazón.

Sabía que no era un infarto, solo una pequeña taquicardia que le daba ante una fuerte impresión y como para que ella, con su extraño ser superficial de los colores de una suave primavera, no causara tal conmoción en su siempre controlado y antipático interior.

Su corazón hablaba por sí solo.

_Amor a primera vista_.

Bueno, segunda.

Pero volviendo al caso, Sasuke no era de esos niños que le interesaran las niñas o se sintiera nervioso frente a alguna. Estaba acostumbrado a las confesiones de sus compañeras o de niñas de otros cursos, a las cuales rechazaba sin siquiera agradecer por tales palabras. Pero estar en esa situación frente a la niña que había desaparecido en su pasado lo estaba poniendo nervioso, algo de lo que Itachi se reiría.

Ambos se pusieron de pie sin soltar el celular; Sasuke la observó de reojo, tratando de hacerse el indiferente y agradeció, tirando del aparato. Pero la chica no lo soltó y se mantuvo observándolo como si tratara de encontrar algo en su rostro. Eso lo incomodó.

—Es de mala educación mirar a la gente fijamente —Sasuke tiró de nuevo de su celular, pero ella no cedió.

Ante la carencia de respuesta, Sasuke frunció el ceño y esquivó la mirada. Sintió un pequeño tirón en su celular y miró a la cara de la chica que sonreía con todo el rostro.

Los labios de ella se movieron de forma lenta y modulando lo bastante para que pudiera entender lo que decía, pero sin exagerar. Sasuke arqueó una ceja al entender que le decía algo como que se volvían a cruzar.

"_Es el destino"_

Los labios de ella se arquearon en otra sonrisa. Sasuke asintió de forma idiota y le quitó, finalmente, su móvil de las manos. Ella no se inmutó, se mantuvo tranquila. Sasuke miró la pantalla notando que se había astillado el vidrio templado.

Ella movió la mano haciendo una seña que él no entendió. La vio repetir varias veces aquello, pero parecía inútil. Ella no se exasperó ni se enojó, solo se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en la mesa en la que estuvo él.

Sasuke se mantuvo allí, dudando. El irse ya no le parecía tan atractivo como quedarse allí… para estudiar, claro.

Se sentó en la silla en la que había estado y sacó, con toda la elegancia y tranquilidad posible, sus cuadernos y se sumió en los ejercicios ya hechos de matemática.

Miró de reojo a su lado, la chica estaba leyendo un libro de biología. Parecía muy concentrada en ello, interesada en su contenido. Sasuke escribió algunos números y se mantuvo impasible, consciente y atento tanto a lo que hacía como a ella.

Tener su compañía se había pasado de ser tenso por el nerviosismo a una inesperada calma casi armoniosa que lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Era bastante llamativo ya que no tenía buena relación con las chicas – a causa de su antipatía – y le causaba repulsión su cercanía por lo pegajosas que se ponían. La chica de cabello rosa no le causaba eso y lo hacía sentir extraño.

—Me llamo Sasuke. —soltó como si nada. Ella asintió y moduló una respuesta.

"_Mucho gusto, Sasuke. Soy Sakura"_

Y fue así como todo comenzó.

…

Sakura era extraña. Sasuke no podía evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había visto como para interesarse en ella. Pero ya era tarde. Ahora era él el que iba detrás de ella, pero siempre manteniendo su orgullo en línea.

Se hacía el desinteresado, pero cuando ella no miraba sus ojos se clavaban en ella y no apartaba la mirada hasta que ella se giraba para decirle algo en su completo silencio.

Durante ese tiempo, ella nunca había dicho una palabra sobre su situación y la razón de que no hablara. No sabía si era muda realmente o sólo era algo temporal. No le molestaba mucho ya que él era amante del silencio y la tranquilidad, ella se volvía algo así como un soplo de aire fresco entre todas las chicas que siempre lo rondaban.

Se entendían en su extraño mundo de silencio y eso era suficiente para ambos.

Eran amigos. Su primera amiga. Eso le hacía sentirse bien porque era diferente a que con Naruto. Si bien ella le gustaba, no sentía necesidad alguna de confesar sus sentimientos, así estaba bien. Aún había mucho tiempo por delante.

Estaban en la biblioteca como todas las tardes. Ella dibujó una flor que se le hizo conocida y le cedió la hoja. Él tomó otro lápiz y por debajo de la flor dibujó la torre de arena que había hecho aquella vez que se conocieron.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dedos de ella caminaron sobre el dorso de su mano pálida; la mano de ella era delgada y pequeña, perfecta para su mano grande y protectora.

Tenían doce años, pero Sasuke sentía que tenían ochenta. Parecían una parejita de abuelitos disfrutando un día más de sus vidas, como si fuera el último. Era maravilloso porque antes le parecía gris la vida, ahora le parecía algo colorida.

Era como si el sol hubiera salido para siempre.

_Para siempre._

.

.

.

Fueron unos maravillosos meses en los que Sasuke vivió algo más que una vida sosa y aburrida. Pero no siempre todo es perfecto, pues había muchas cosas que complicaban las vidas de ambos.

Sasuke había empeorado en cuanto a su salud, su corazón estaba funcionando cada vez peor. Su madre vivía angustiada a causa de ello y su padre y hermano trataban de calmarla para no estresar a Sasuke pues no era bueno para él.

Los médicos lo mantenían bajo observación y su actividad diaria, su vida, se había reducido en pasar tiempo en su casa y el hospital. Se había tomado un receso de la escuela, cosa que le molestaba un poco.

Era visitado por Naruto bajo supervisión de Itachi ya que el niño rubio era el sinónimo de hiperactividad y Sasuke debía permanecer tranquilo. En cambio, cuando Sakura iba, no había problema alguno ya que ella era tranquila y Sasuke parecía agradarle su compañía.

Su madre parecía maravillada con la chica y se burlaba de su hijo mayor al no tener un interés amoroso como su hermanito. Itachi se avergonzaba entre risas y reproches a su madre.

—Me aburro estando aquí.

"_Tienes que permanecer en cama, al menos unos días hasta que llegue el día…"_

—¿Y cuándo será ese día? —se cruzó de brazos —Es más que claro que necesito uno nuevo, ya no funciona como debería y en cualquier momento puedo entrar en paro.

"_No digas eso… seguro todo mejorará… confía en mí."_

—Hn.

"_Sasuke… eres una existencia maravillosa de este mundo… y no puedes desaparecer de él"_

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la miró a los ojos. Sakura parecía tranquila a comparación del resto de su familia y Naruto que trataban de ocultar sus emociones descontroladas.

Sakura se mantenía en calma y lo miraba a los ojos con aquella mirada de saber algo que él no. Sonrió al pensar que quizás veía el futuro… ¿vería un futuro de ellos dos con hijos?

Era extraño tener esos pensamientos teniendo apenas trece años. Eran temas que ni siquiera su hermano había pensado y lo sabía porque cuando había hecho ese comentario, él parecía haberse sorprendido.

Luego de ese día, algo se rompió.

Y no sólo su corazón.

_Ella no volvió._

…

Era extraño estar afuera, al aire libre y de noche. No hacía frío ni calor, no sentía realmente la temperatura del clima en la piel. Estaba sentado en el patio de su casa, mirando al cielo estrellado y disfrutando de un momento de calma.

Era fantástico el cielo. Las luces del pueblo estaban, en su mayoría, apagadas, dejando ver los puntos brillantes en el cielo. La luna estaba redonda, pálida y tan grande que le pareció extraño. Tenía la sensación de que si estiraba la mano podría tocarla.

La lluvia de estrellas fugaces dio movimiento al profundo cosmos. Era un espectáculo que estremecedor, parecía que en cualquier momento caerían a su lado para estallar como fuegos artificiales en días de verano.

Si tan solo estuviera en compañía…

_Sería aún más maravilloso._

Las nubes se dividieron ante una inmensa luz que se dirigía a él, concretamente. Cubrió sus ojos y su rostro, aunque era inútil, pues el impacto llegaría de todos modos. Solo que eso nunca pasó.

Una luz brillante se escurría entre sus brazos y parecía flotar frente a él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podía ver, se descubrió el rostro y frente a él la luz brilló en varias tonalidades, era como un arco iris en forma de esfera destellante.

Juntó las manos y la esfera se posó en sus manos. El lenguaje entre ellos fue casi onírico, parecía telepatía o algún tipo de percepción extrasensorial que los enlazaba.

"_Soy una estrella fugaz… vine a conceder un deseo."_

Sasuke se sorprendió, pues él no había pedido ningún deseo. Nada de lo que pasaba le parecía extraño, pero lo que sí era raro era la presión dolorosa que sentía en el pecho.

La estrella rio con gracia, era una voz algo dulce y amable. Sentía cierto reconocimiento, como si ya hubiera experimentado esa sensación de calidez. Eso también llamó su atención, pues hacía unos momentos no podía sentir la temperatura ni tampoco la humedad del rocío del césped en el que estaba sentado.

"_Yo no pedí ningún deseo…"_

"_Lo sé…"_

"_Entonces ¿Quién?"_

La luz no dijo nada, parecía sonreír dentro de la imagen que su mente dibujaba. Sasuke murmuró algo que hizo reír a la estrella. De repente, comenzó a tomar la forma de su tamaño, un poco más pequeña que él y se mantuvo florando frente a él.

Era una niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes que le sonreía como un sol cálido de verano.

Ella le acarició el rostro y acercó sus frentes mientras murmuraba algo que a oídos de Sasuke no llegaron. Solo llegó a entender una cosa luego de los labios de ellas se despegaron de los de él.

"_Ahora es tuyo…"_

La tibieza de su rostro, el fuego de sus labios, el extraño brillo cerca del corazón y los ojos empañados era lo que podía percibir Sasuke en ese momento. El dolor en el pecho se hizo agudo, como si alguien le manoseara y apretara el corazón con fuerza.

La figura se comenzó a deshacer en partículas, así como la visión de su patio comenzó a volverse negro.

Lo último que vio fue lo que con una sonrisa los labios de ella dijeron.

_Te quiero._

….

Sintió el cuerpo pesado, adolorido y ultrajado. La cabeza le pitaba y los ruidos a su alrededor eran rítmicos, mecánicos, muy de hospital.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, tratando de enfocar a su alrededor. No reconocía el cuarto, pero imaginó que era una sala de hospital por las maquinas que lo acompañaban.

Su madre se irguió cuando sintió movimiento y con una sonrisa llorosa le dio la bienvenida al mundo. Le dio besos por todo el rostro y lloró de felicidad al verlo despertar mientras repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

Sasuke asintió, aunque dudaba de ello. La sensación de pérdida no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, pero no quería preocupar más a su madre.

Quiso hablar, pero el sueño lo llamaba de nuevo, para cuando quiso acordar ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

…

Su familia le había contado todo lo que había pasado. Había colapsado finalmente. En el hospital lo habían mantenido con vida artificialmente ya que, a pesar de estar primero en la lista de trasplantes, no había donante.

Fue un milagro que llegara aquel corazón que estaba esperando desde que era un pequeño niño al que le diagnosticaron un corazón malo y una vida de extremos cuidados. Su madre había estado agradecida al cielo y había estado llorando en brazos de su padre y hermano.

A pesar de haber obtenido el corazón, estaba aún la duda de si su cuerpo lo aceptaba o no. Por suerte, sí había sido aceptado y había comenzado lo que sería su nueva vida, una vida de verdad.

Fue extraño esperar y que ella nunca llegara. No había podido contactarla ni tampoco había escuchado de Naruto nada que tuviera que ver con Sakura. Estaba lo bastante decepcionado como para fastidiarse todo un día completo.

Cuando ella nunca apareció, se resignó a que todo había terminado. Su amistad había encontrado su punto final. Lo extraño es que, a pesar del dolor, sentía una sensación de calma en todo su cuerpo, como si ya no la necesitara.

El amor que sentía por ella no había caducado ni se había enfriado, solo permanecía en él como algo bueno que había experimentado. La amaría toda su vida a pesar de no verla de nuevo.

Sus sueños eran realmente raros pues soñaba casi siempre con el mismo escenario y la misma luz que se presentaba como una estrella. Antes de desaparecer le decía algo, le daba un beso y se desvanecía, dejándole un vacío en el pecho que se volvía angustiante.

Uno de esos días, pudo realmente entender que era aquello que tanto quería saber y jamás podía entender porque supo leerle los labios.

"_Sasuke… eres una existencia maravillosa de este mundo… y no puedes desaparecer de él"_

No era la primera vez que lo oía, si bien en el sueño siempre lo repetía, él lo había escuchado de alguien, alguien que ahora no estaba y que se aparecía todas las noches en sus sueños para decirle que lo quería antes de irse.

Entonces su pecho ardió. Un fuego que comenzó en su estómago y subió quemando todo hasta salir con un grito.

Ella se había ido para siempre.

El dolor que le provocó saber que ella no volvería en su forma física lo destrozó para siempre.

¿Qué sentido tenía tener un corazón si no la tendría a ella para dárselo?

La depresión lo arrastró tan profundo que angustió a toda su familia que no comprendía lo que sentía o lo que decía. El único lugar en el que podía refugiarse era en sus sueños, pero desde ese día que había entendido, que su corazón lo había sentido, no volvió a encontrarse con ella. Eso lo hundió más.

No tenía sentido vivir.

Pero cada que esos pensamientos dolorosos y de acabar con su existencia aparecía, un suave y dulce calor invadía su pecho y aplacaba el ardor. Una cálida voz le susurraba al oído que lo había hecho por amor.

"_Ya no hay más dolor, Sasuke… ya no"_

Ella le sonreía mientras él se mantenía aferrado a ella, después de no haberla soñado por un largo tiempo, ahora no quería dejarla ir.

Sasuke la vio entre lágrimas y ella estaba igual, sería la despedida definitiva, lo presentía.

"_No me olvides"_

"_Si fuera por mí, nunca te olvidaría."_

Ver el techo de su habitación no le dio satisfacción, tampoco el tormento de que, quizás, ya no la viera ni siquiera en sueños.

No quería caer a pedazos de nuevo porque no la haría feliz. Seguiría su vida sin ella, aunque la mantendría por siempre en interior.

.

.

.

Su hermano le dio un abrazo cuando lo vio llegar de la escuela. Itachi se había vuelto aún más fastidioso con el correr del tiempo, parecía nunca cansarse de ser pesado.

Le abrazó por el hombro y lo condujo hasta la sala en donde estaba su madre con una mujer y un hombre que le resultaban familiar. Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a los señores con una inclinación de cabeza.

Su madre estaba llorosa y apretaba su mano en señal de apoyo y amor. Los señores lo miraban con sonrisas tristes, especialmente la mujer que no dejaba de mirarle el pecho. Eso lo incomodó un poco.

Itachi parecía conmocionado. Daba vueltas en sí mismo, ocultando que en realidad estaba llorando.

La mujer se puso de pie y se acercó a Sasuke, agachándose frente a él para posar la mano sobre su pecho, hacia el lado izquierdo. El reconocimiento lo estremeció. Algo raro estaba pasando.

La mujer lloraba sobre su pecho y él ya comenzaba a entender las cosas.

Eran los padres de su donante.

—Ella dijo que tú lo necesitabas… hablaba tanto de ti que no había como pararla.

—Usted habla de…

Comenzó a temblar, sus manos parecían descontroladas intentando aferrarse a las de ella. Ella asintió con una sonrisa llorosa y Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza intentando contener las ganas de gritar.

Lo supo todo. La razón de porqué Sakura no hablaba, la razón de su desaparición. De pequeña Sakura había sido una niña enfermiza y con los años su condición empeoraba. Su sistema nervioso no trabajaba normal y había tenido varios colapsos durante su vida. Ella parecía hecha de acero porque volvía a levantarse diciendo que todavía no era el momento.

Había pedido a sus padres que le firmaran la autorización de que cuando falleciese, donarían sus órganos, pero que uno en especial ya tenía nombre. Su corazón era de Sasuke y de nadie más.

Ella no lo había abandonado. No se había ido sin más. Le había dado una oportunidad de poder vivir la vida que siempre se le privó. Ella ahora vivía en su interior.

_Ella era su corazón._

* * *

**Fin.**

_**N/A:**__ Holaaaa! Ahhh por fin lo terminé, tenía terror de no poder terminarlo hoy porque es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y quería dedicar este one shot para ella uvu_

_**Ella es mi estrella que vive en el cosmos para brillar por mí cuando me pierdo en la profundidad de la noche**_

_Espero que les haya gustado y si hay algún error, sepan disculpar, lo traté de escribir lo más rápido que pude siendo que estoy oxidado para escribir. _

_El nombre lo saqué de la canción de __**Avril Lavigne**__ que se llama __**Fall to pieces**__ y lo mismo el summary que es una de las frases de la canción que me encantó. Escúchenla, creo que el fic va con la canción._

_Gracias por acompañarme todos estos años y trabajaré en nuevos y los proyectos empezados, solo pido paciencia._

_Bye!_


End file.
